Voice calls, such as those made by traditional telephones, cell phones, and voice over IP (VOIP) calls, may be used to attempt to fraudulently obtain money or other property from people. Such calls may be referred to as scam calls. Scam calls are often designed to trick recipients into believing that the call originated from an official source, such as a tax or legal authority. Further, the recipients of such calls may be selected based upon a perceived vulnerability to believe the call. For example, many scam calls may target senior citizens with legitimate-sounding demands.